


Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Manberg Went Boom, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, dream is a tired man, title from Les Miserables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Wilbur never lost the button. It was there this whole time. His unfinished symphony will never be finished.-OR-Wilbur has a Marius moment from Les Mis after he loses himself.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever in this fandom please don’t hurt me ;-;

_There’s a grief that can’t be spoken._

_There’s a pain goes on and on._

The screams fell upon deaf ears as Wilbur stood in what were the remains of Schlatt’s podium. There was a ringing in his ears, his hearing slowly fixing itself after the explosion. Wilbur scanned through the burning ruins of Manberg, seeming to be searching.

_Empty chairs at empty tables._

Wilbur stepped off the rubble of the podium and nearly fell when his knees began to buckle.   
  


_Now my friends are dead and gone._

Oh god, what has he done? His _country_ his _friends_! 

Wilbur felt a hand catch onto his right ankle, causing him to almost trip and fall again. The brown haired male whipped his head back to face the pained expression of Schlatt, half buried in the rubble of the podium, one of his horns broken clean off and bleeding.

”Goddammit Wilbur Soot, why the fuck’d you do it?” Schlatt wheezed, his grip on Wilbur’s ankle relenting before he released the former leader. “Did you even care about this country?”

”Of course I cared! Of course I fucking cared!” Wilbur snapped almost immediately.

”Did you even care about the potential lives you’d be losing?!” Schlatt snapped before he coughed up a bit of... blood. 

Oh god what has he done?   
  


_Here they talked of revolution._

The very people that he made a country with, the very people that helped him in the war against the Dream Team. The revolution that started L’manburg, _his_ unfinished symphony!   
  
Wilbur looked around at the ruins of the nation, his eyes going wide in realization.

_Here it was they lit the flame._

_Here they sang about tomorrow..._

_but tomorrow never came._   
  


Tommy was frantically pushing aside rubble just a little ways from Wilbur, his breathing frantic and panicked. _Come on Tubbo,_ he thought to himself.   
  


The blonde almost felt relieved when he found his brown haired friend, conscious with only a bit of scratches and bruises but nothing life threatening. Thankfully the rubble only trapped him, not bury him like Quackity and half of Schlatt’s body.

”Tommy-“ Tubbo started to speak until he was pulled out of the rubble and into a hug by Tommy.

This moment cannot be said for others. Wilbur looked from Tommy and Tubbo, relieved that both boys are not dead, and he turned over to where the crowd seating were.   
  
Wilbur was shocked to see a masked, green clad man on his knees, body slightly shaking if Wilbur looked hard enough. The ex-leader could see a bit of orange hair resting a top of the green clad man’s lap.   
  


_From the table in the corner,_

_they could see a world reborn._

_and they rose with voices ringing._

_And I can hear them now,_

_The very words that they had sung_

_became their last communion._

Dream was not present during the initial blast. He was not present during the festival. He was busy with other things in the SMP but when he heard of the explosion followed by the screams, he knew Wilbur had done it.

But there was a pit in the speedrunner’s stomach that didn’t set right. He unsheathed his netherite axe and began sprinting to Manburg, looking on in horror. 

He should’ve known, when Wilbur has said to help the poor souls caught in the crossfire. This was why Wilbur warned Dream to leave during Tubbo’s speech if he were to attend.

Dream rushed through the ruins, searching around through rubble for anybody. There were dead bodies, crushed under cobblestone and wood. Niki, Punz, _Bad_.   
  


What the hell was Wilbur thinking?! What was HE thinking?! Dream felt he was partly to blame for this mess; he provided Wilbur with the TNT. How could he have been so stupid?

His dread got worse when saw a certain ginger fox hybrid under cobble. Dream felt his face pale underneath his mask. He didn’t even feel himself pick up his pace into a sprint to the hybrid.

” _Fundy!”_

_At the lonely barricade, at dawn._

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me._

Wilbur approached Dream, seeing the porcelain mask discarded. “Dream...” Wilbur spoke up, causing the speedrunner to tense up with a hitched breath. Dream turned his head to look at Wilbur with watery emerald eyes. Looking to the SMP owner’s lap, Wilbur finally realized what he had done.

Fundy, his son... His head laid on Dream’s lap, lifeless. Wilbur fucked up big time. His son, Dream’s fiancée, fell victim to the explosion.

_That I live and you are gone._

He was blinded by rage.

_There’s a grief that can’t spoken_

_There’s a pain goes on and on._

”Wilbur... I was wrong about you.” Dream muttered in a low whisper. “I thought you’d be able to make the right decision.” The speedrunner’s hands tensed and gripped onto a fistful of Fundy’s hair, blinking back tears. “But I only made the wrong choice in ignoring Tommy.” He hissed.

_Phantom faces at the window._

_Phantom shadows on the floor._

Wilbur could remember it like it was yesterday. He, Tommy, Tubbo, Niki, and Fundy were planning their next moves in the revolution.

_Empty chairs at empty tables_

_Where my friends will meet no more._

They were building a nation. Things were looking up. He finally got what he wanted.

_Oh my friends my friends, don’t ask me,_

_what your sacrifice was for._

And in a flash what he wanted was taken. He was fueled by unbridled rage and the urge to take down Schlatt, he didn’t realized the actions of his consequences before it was too late.

He had been ambitious, something that Dream dreaded.

Wilbur was too blind to see it, and now? Everything was gone.

_Empty chairs at empty tables._

_Where my friends will sing no more._

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of song fic featuring songs from musicals. Let me know what song you want!


End file.
